Various forms of tracking trailers heretofore have been provided for coupling behind passenger vehicles and the like. Tracking trailers are to be considered as those types of trailers which will properly track ahead of the towing vehicle when the latter is operated in reverse. Such trailers considerably reduce the driving proficiency required by a person wishing to backup with a trailer coupled behind his or her vehicle.
Various forms of tracking trailers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,187,136, 2,475,174, 2,561,644, 3,322,440 and 3,601,427.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,136 discloses a caster wheel equipped trailer which is generally similar to the instant invention, but whose caster wheel assemblies are free to rotate (steer) independently of each other. U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,174 discloses a trailer including caster wheel assemblies and including a cross link connected between the caster wheel assemblies whereby the latter are connected for equal and simultaneous rotation (steering). Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,644 and 3,332,440 disclose trailers equipped with steerable caster wheel assemblies but whose steering action is accomplished by angular displacement between the trailer and the associated towing vehicle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,427 discloses a yieldable pivoting connection between an extended tongue portion of a trailer and the trailer frame.
However, these previously known forms of trailers equipped with caster wheel assemblies and spring mounted trailer tongues do not provide the caster wheel steering control and torsional tongue resistance of the caster wheel assemblies and spring mounted tongue structure of the trailer of the instant invention.